ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella McDonnell
Stella Ashley McDonnell (born January TBD, 1974 in Canberra, Australian Capital Territory) is an Australian-American animator, writer, producer, director, author, video game developer and voice actress, being known for creating the Good Ol' Magic video game series and the Diary of a Psychopath book series. In addition to it, her credits also include the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, The Powerpuff Girls, DC Comics, Mark: Time Janitor, select The Mystic Woods media and numerous others. Early life Stella was born on January TBD, 1974 at the Calvary John James Hospital in Canberra to Mark and Susanne McDonnell. Her father worked as a doctor while her mother was a teacher. Under construction... Career Early career ''Good Ol' Magic'' In 2001, Stella began developing her first created project under the working title of Witch Legacy, being inspired by Face Paint mythology and witches. For further development, she turned to fellow creator Craig McCracken, who she worked with as a writer on The Powerpuff Girls, and asked for advice. Craig suggested that her project should be a "cliché breaker" and should be adapted into modern times. In addition, he suggested that she should try an audition with The Powerpuff Girls cast members Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, Elizabeth Daily and Jennifer Hale for the main role. Craig's longtime partner and friend Genndy Tartakovsky also provided some creative input by advising her to not be afraid to imagine and explore darker themes and even death, while retaining its family-friendly focus. Stella followed those advices and pitched its final draft to Warner Bros. in TBD 2003, originally intending to be made as an animated television series. However, the studio's executives believed it that her project would be more profitable if it was made as a video game instead, similar to Collin the Speedy Boy. She was initially unsure about their condition, but after consulting her husband, who was developing Project Mark by that time, she accepted the executives' offer and started its develipment under the definitive name of Good Ol' Magic. Filmography Film *''Good Ol' Magic'' - writer, creative consultant and executive producer (2020) * Television *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - writer, storyboard artist and director (1999-200?) *''Tales from the Mystic Woods'' - TBD (TBD-TBD) *''Teen Titans'' - writer (2003-2006) * *''Good Ol' Magic'' - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2009-2013) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - TBD (2011-2015) *''Legacy of the Mystic Woods'' - TBD (2017-present) *''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte'' - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2020-present) Video games *''Good Ol' Magic'' series - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist and director (2006-present) *''Mark: Time Janitor'' series - writer, storyboard artist and director (2006-present) *''Miranda of the Mystic Woods'' - writer, storyboard artist and co-director (2018) *''Creative Nexus'' series - co-creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist and director (2018-present) * Bibliography Books *''Diary of a Psychopath'' series (2009-2018) * Comic books *''The Legend of the Mystic Woods'' - writer and artwork artist (2007-present) *''Good Ol' Magic'' - writer and artwork artist (2010-present) *''Better Magic'' - writer and artwork artist (2016-present) Personal life She is currently married to Mark: Time Janitor creator Ryan Curcwald since TBD 1997 as they currently have two children: Matthew (born in TBD) and Lucy (born in TBD). She and her family currently reside in Boston, Massachusetts. Stella has been a longtime supporter of the NFL team New England Patriots, the NBA team Boston Celtics and the MLB team Boston Red Sox. She is a supporter of the Democratic Party and has endorsed Barack Obama in 2008 and 2012 and Bernie Sanders in 2016. She is an advocate for LGBT rights and often speaks at rallies supporting the influence they gave to develop Charlotte's sexuality, even doing a charity short film featuring some of her favorite strong female creations. Trivia *She is close friends with Daniel Wright, Oscar Hamilton, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, , Maxwell Atoms and . *She and Ryan are often nicknamed "the odd couple" due to their different heritage, their video game series' different tone and their writing style as Stella usually writes dramatic/dark comedies and Ryan prefers to write extremely comedic stories. *Most of her projects have been exclusively made for Warner Bros., save for Diary of a Psychopath, whose book series was published by Simon & Schuster and its film adaption is being produced by Paramount Pictures. Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:American people of Australian descent Category:American cartoonists Category:American animators Category:American directors Category:American writers Category:American storyboard artists Category:1974 births Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas